Sealed To Save
by DreamsNitemares
Summary: Vampire and Hunters have been fighting for millions of years. When rouge Vampires attack Whammys, an orphange that specializes in training Hunters, Matt, a pure-blood vampire fights back to protect the family he has found in the children and adults that reside there. But there is a cost for everything. Eventually MattxMello. AU


**Warnings: Violence, Blood**

**Pairings: Eventually MattxMello**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Just a short little story I made up not sure if it's going to be long..._

* * *

><p><strong>The Sealing<strong>

The old office door creaked open before a tall male stepped into the room. He was around the age of sixteen, hands stuffed into the pockets of his black pants. A stripped shirt rippled slightly as he sat in the large leather chair. Orange goggles covered his eyes, crimson hair fell messily just barely touching the collar of his shirt.

"You called?" His voice deep and rich drawled out in a sigh as if he was bored, which was probably true because his hand held game was not in sight.

"Yes, how has your day been Matthew?" The elder man behind the desk asked holding out a red pack of blood that looked much like a pouch of tomato juice if not for the Blood Type label on it. Watari, one of the owner of Wammy's had been the one to rescue the red head and take him to the orphanage. His black hair was slowly starting to gray, due to age and stress finally beginning to make his mark. It was odd watching him age when Matt himself barely grew. The what looked to be a sixteen year old was actually a good eighty years old, young for a vampire. Even though Hunters had killed his family he bore no ill will to them. There were good and bad people in the world after all. The male nodded in thanks before ripping it open with sharp canines that had slid out to their full length, blood red eyes glinted from behind the orange tint of the goggles, no longer the emerald green.

"It's been well, Mello almost got into a fight with Near..." The male muttered as he took another sip of his meal. Mello was his room mate who ironically enough wanted to be a Vampire Hunter, his parents had been killed by vampires when he was younger. He along with the other children of the school had no idea that Matt was a vampire, a pure-blood at that.

"Well he does have that habit. Just watched out for him." The elder man smiled softly as Matt threw the pack in the garbage.

"What is the real reason you called me here?" Matt asked pulling out a pack of cigarettes. Roger scowled not approving of the male's habits but he knew it wouldn't hurt him because of his body's regeneration powers.

"I've gotten word that a group of rouge vampires may attack the orphanage. I want you to be prepared to help get the other children to a safe place." The old man leaned forward in his chair folding his hands over the stack of papers in front of him.

"No." Matt said calmly the smoke escaping from his lips as he exhaled.

"Excuse me?" The older male glared.

"No, I swear that I would fight to protect this place and the people who live here. I will not run. Besides...I'm the only one who can kill them... There are no hunters around after all. They are after the school because Wammy's is known to produce the best Hunters." He stated calmly already halfway out the door. He was gone before the older male could say anything to stop him.

The teenager barely made it half way through the hall when a small body collided with his. Small arms hugging him tightly around the waist. He laughed softly scooping up the six year old causing small legs to wrap around his waist while arms went around his neck. The fairly long blond hair fell over small shoulders as he cuddled against the older male. Bright blue eyes stared at him a grin pulled to the boy's lips.

"Hey Mello, did you have fun in class today?" Matt smiled softly fondly hugging the smaller. Carrying him to their shared room he placed the other in one of the beds. Mello had come to the orphanage two years ago and almost immediately latched onto Matt. The red head had taken it to himself to take care and help the other. Unfortunately Mello's parents had been murdered by some rogue vampires. As a result the blond feared and hated them. Matt knew it he was to find out about him, the blond would despite him.

"It was fun, look, look I made an A in math, I even beat Near!" The male proudly held up a test paper before he pinned it to the wall above his bed with a grin. Near was another young boy, the same age as Mello, the two had a rivalry going on and were bend on beating each other and impressing L. L was one of the best Hunters in the world, Matt was the only one who had met him in person, due to his circumstances. But the tall lanky man had allowed the red head to stay after he swore to protect the orphanage with his life in case of an attack.

"Good job!" Matt smiled ruffling the smaller male's hair before putting his cigarette out in the ashtray by his bed. They lapsed into a comfortable silent as Mello took to studying while Matt played his games having never been a study type person. He easily passed with excellent grades due to his good memory.

A thunder storm awoke them later that night causing Mello let out a soft cry. It has been storming the night his parents had been killed now he was terrified of them. Matt slid out of his bed walking over to Mello. With a gentle hand he rubbed the male's back as he securely pulled the curtains to help block the bright flashes of light.

"Mello, it's Matt. Come here buddy." Mello sobbed wrapped small arms around Matt's neck as the older slid easily into the bed next to him. Mello slipped off to sleep after Matt gave him his iPod while Matt lay awake. He did however close his eyes and slow down both his heart beat and breathing in order to make it look like he was sleeping. Vampires didn't sleep or rather they couldn't. Their bodies wouldn't let them useless they were forced to do so by a sealing. He may not be able to sleep but he could at least relax.

When the sun finally, finally came up he almost sighed in relief. Carefully he slid out of the confinement of the smaller arms and legs that had trapped him to the bed. Slipping into the shower he cleaned himself before dressing in clean clothes, similar to the ones he wore the previous day. Mello took the shower after he got out and once they were ready they went down to the cafeteria together. The day was peaceful and without incident, until the evening. The children were playing outside Matt among them sitting under a tree as he watched them. But all good things must come to an end.

He spotted them before they did him. Five cloaked figures stepping through the gates, the barrier falling after they pressed a paper against it. Now Matt was on a clock, if that barrier wasn't put back up within a few hours that school would be vulnerable to the attacks that the barrier had protected it from. The people inside would be killed before the night had even begun. The rouges were tall and clearly not human, they moved too predatory, too hungry. They all wore black, the clothes covering their pale skin from the harsh sun light that would other wise burn them. Obviously they weren't pure-bloods or else they would not need to do so. Matt stepped in front of the children shooing them into the large mansion, taking his place at the entrance blocking it from view. He was not about to let them kill innocent children especially since most of the Wammy's orphans did not want to be hunters. The immortal teen watched them blankly hands deep in his pockets, smoke trickling from the cigarette in his mouth.

"Oh looky here boys, we've got ourselves a little hero." The obvious leader cackled as they stopped in from of what they thought to be a human boy. A smirk fell to pale lips showing sharp canine teeth, fangs.

"Nah, I'm just here to protect my home, I'm no hero." He told them blowing a mouthful of smoke in their faces watching as they bristled in anger. A large hand shot out wrapping around his pale throat and lifting him into the air.

"I'm hungry so I'll make you my first snack." The leader growled staring up at the unusually calm teenager dangling in his grip. They were surprised when the male gave a feral grin, the goggles that had fallen around his neck brushed the choking hand. They found themselves staring at emerald green eyes which quickly bleed to crimson red, the pupils slitted black.

"Oh you foolish Turned. You have no idea what you are dealing with." The male growled before slamming a strong leg into the male's head making it snap and the grip slacken, the male dropped gracefully to the ground. He straightened with a slow sigh brushing off his clothes from imaginary dust. "Did you really think there was no one protecting this orphanage?"

"You're one of us! Why are you protecting those pathetic mortals?!" One of the rouges screamed red eyes blazing in fury.

"I'm not one of you, I'm much more elite then you weaklings. Haven't you heard of a pure-blood, damn idiot?" Matt sighed out with a roll of his red eyes looking extremely annoyed.

"Pure-blood? Yeah right! They're all dead!" The leader laughed as if Matt had made a joke, only to be met by silence, a cold deadly silence.

"Want to test that theory?" Matt asked, causing the leader to smirk at the challenge. The man didn't have time to react. His followers didn't have time to move before his head was rolling on the ground, smirk still on his face. Matt had barely moved using the tip of the small sword he had been hiding in his sleeve to push the body causing it to crumble to the ground in a heap.

The others lunged at once, a well working team, able to read and know what the others were thinking. Matt was forced back into the building dodging blows and stabs from the daggers they now held. Scratches and bruises littered all of them from blows on each side. Slowly the red head male gained advantage, managing to kill one of them with a spear from the amour that stood in the hall of the opening room. The other vampires had left hoping to catch him by surprise.

He found the first two easily, they followed their companions to death. The last one proved to be tricky. He wondered the halls cautiously slowly peaking around the corners to no avail. Until that is a loud high pitched scream echoed through the halls. He took off down the well known maze of corridors and hallways until he reached the basement where he quickly descended.

Only for a hand with sharp steel like fingernails stabbed through his chest, he staggered hand shooting up to apply pressure to the rapidly bleeding wound. His crimson gaze found the terrified children and staff, he noted horrified that one important figure was missing. Mello. Spotting small black shoes dangling his gaze traveled up into the horrified pale face of the small child he strove to protect over all other. The child was weakly clawing at the iron like grip that had encased his throat crushing his wind pipe.

Matt didn't hesitate as he swung the blade down slicing off the arm of the vampire before darting forward to catch the male carefully setting his now unconscious form with the others. The two vampires charged, long nails stabbing into each other's bodies. Matt smiled grimly when he felt the heart of the rouge stop. He pushed the monster away staggered at the gashes in his own heart, he would probably die, he hadn't fed enough to sustain the energy his body needed to heal the lethal wound.

He spun a little too quickly staggering slightly as a wave of dizziness washed over him. His eyes surveyed the faces of the orphanage noting they were all scared but not injured. A sigh of relief escaped him as he collapsed to his knees almost completely falling but Roger quickly caught the teen.

"Matthew, can you hear me? Matthew, my boy?" He shook the red head gently, the teen lifted his head slightly.

"The barrier...Roger...The barrier..." He whispered blood slipping from his lips, "Must...restore..." He mumbled feverishly.

"We can't get it up, there isn't enough essence to put it back up." He soothed the teen softly rubbing his back ignoring the blood that stained his skin, clothes and floor.

"Use me...Roger use me, with my life-force the barrier will be kept up for years." Pale hands grasped the white shirt, crimson eyes begging the male. "I don't have the energy to heal all the way, if you seal me my body will heal and I will sleep while the barrier is restored. Please, Roger."

The man refused at first but upon hearing the teen was going to die if he did not he finally gave it. Sliding the pale arm over his shoulder he stood slowly walking over to the large slab of stone, ancient runes carved into it. Helping the male lay down he reached out to stroke the red locks sadly. The teen gave him a sleepy smile in response.

"We'll...change your clothes and bandage your wounds...so when you wake up you'll be comfortable..." The male told him gently removing the bloody shirt while his partner Watari began the sealing process. Black paint was used to draw runes and marking over the vampire's torso which once activated they glowed a soft purple before fading to read on the table, the lines and carvings on the floor and ceiling turned the gentle blue pulsing softly with the heart beats of the male. The barrier grew from the room and around the castle larger and stronger then before. It wasn't painful, the sealing, it was warm and gentle and for the first time in his life Matt felt sleepy. He knew the two men were being careful to make sure he wasn't in anymore pain, but it was reassuring to know he was finally going to rest.

"Hey...can you tell Mello I'm sorry?...And that's I'll see him...when I wake up." He mumbled sleepily blinking up at the two who nodded in response. "Thanks...sleeping it...kinda feels...nice" Crimson eyes melted to emerald green fluttering softly before finally closing. His body relaxed, a small peaceful smile tugging to his lips as he slept, memories playing in his mind, dreams the humans had called him.

"Good night, Matthew, sweet dreams. I promise we will wake you up as soon as we find an alternate source of power." Watari told the sleeping teen before he walked over to the children. "Come along now, lets leave Matthew to rest peacefully." The children scurried away not understanding that the red head might not awaken in their life time. Roger carried Mello to he and Matt's room choosing to leave it the same. Later he would tell the blond about the sacrifice his friend had made. Then the child could decide what to do with the things in the room. If he choose to have them removed then the possessions would be boxed up and placed in the attic for Matt could retrieve them when he awoke. With a final glance at the sleeping vampire Roger smiled sadly before shutting the basement door and locking it, he would return later to make the room more comfortable but for now he had to clean up the bodies and attend to the children.

* * *

><p><em><strong>If you'd like me to continue I'll need ideas! Any will do!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Please, <strong>******Please ********Review. Any and all flames, suggestions, and random comments of any kind are greatly appreciated.****

****(I strive to better my writing style, anything helps.)****

****Any ideas would be fantastic.****

****Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked it.****


End file.
